Sleepless Nights
by Chaos Evans
Summary: Being reborn sucks. Being reborn as a demigod sucks even more.
1. Prologue

_**Sleepless Nights **_

**Prologue**

I was standing in a field of red poppy flowers (my father's favorite flower). In the place of the sky there was only the ceiling of a cave. Oddly enough, I could see clearly even though there was no sun or anything that gave of light. But it wasn't really that odd. After all dreams don't have to make a lick of sense as the saying goes.

Yes, I was dreaming or it was more like I was inside a dream. Unlike how others' dreams are like, mine are always very detailed and I could remember everything that happens in them even better than what I can remember when I was awake. Especially this dream.

I've had this dream many times before, so I knew what it means.

"Hello, my daughter." A deep, male voice said from behind me.

The dream always means my father wants to talk to me.

I turned around and there was a tall, dark-skinned man wearing pajamas and a nightcap. He had black and messy bed-head hair and his eyes were always closed, so I couldn't tell you what color they are or even if he had eyes to begin with.

He was laying down on his back with his hands behind his head and it looked like he was asleep, which he could be; I'm never sure if he is or isn't asleep. When I first had this dream I asked if he was asleep, which he replied 'what do you think?' and I never asked again. I think he is asleep, because we are in a dream, so it would make sense for him to be asleep. And he normally is always asleep.

Sleep is his job and I don't mean that he just sleeps all day long.

You see my father is very famous and you could probably already guess who he is if you know Greek mythology. If you have not guest it by now then I'll tell you. He is the Greek god of sleep and dreams, Hypnos.

And I _was_ a normal mortal teenaged girl in a different world, but died and somehow was reborn in this world of myths as a demigod.

Funny how life works out like that. What's funnier is that the world I found myself in was a book series for ages nine and up. I liked Percy Jackson and I read most of the books, so it didn't take long for me to figure out where I was at.

"Hello father." I said, trying to be as respectful as I could even though I wasn't in the mood to talk to him. "Why am I here?"

"Can a father just want to talk with his daughter and see how she is doing?" he said, jokingly.

"Yes, if he were a regular mortal human, but you're not." I said, as I walked next to him and sat down.

Hypnos, isn't that bad of a dad; at least he comes and visits me in my dreams sometimes, but not that often. But he could never replace my other dad who I love and will always love more than Hypnos.

"Ha, so true." he laughed. "So, your eleventh birthday is today."

"Yes," I said slowly, not sure where this was going. "Did you wish to tell me happy birthday?"

"Well, yes and no. I've been thinking about getting you a gift, but I just don't know what would be a good gift to give you. So what do you want?"

I was shocked to say the least. In my ten years (soon to be eleven) of living in this world, my father has never once given me a gift. Well, not counting the pajamas he gave me when I was claimed on my first day at Camp Half-Blood. I still have it too. I was five when I was claimed, but as I grew over the years the pajamas grew with me.

I'm actually wearing them now. They're blue with pink stars right now, but the sleeping wear changes to different colors and patterns every night.

"Well? What do you want?" he asked again.

I stopped thinking about my magical pajamas and cursed at my OCD.

"I'm not sure. You mean I can ask for anything?" I said then began to bite my nails, an old nervous habit I somehow kept from my other life.

"Well no, there are limits to what I can do you know. But I could give you a weapon or some kind a jewelry. Something along those lines."

I had no idea what to ask for. There was really nothing that I wanted or needed at the moment.

"How about an 'I owe you"?" I suggested, not sure if he would say yes.

"An I.O.U. Hmm, that's an interesting request." he said. "So, I would owe you one birthday wish that you can call upon at any time?" he asked, rising his eyebrow.

"Yes." I said, hoping he would go along with it. If he did then that would defiantly come in handy one day. No one said a demigod had an easy life, in fact they say the opposite, so this could possible help save my life one day.

"Alright an I.O.U. it is than."

"Really?" I couldn't believe he agreed to it.

"On one condition." he said and my hope for the gift died.

"What condition would that be?" I asked, knowing that I wouldn't like it.

"The I.O.U. will only be good for one month. After that then you can no longer ask for anything."

Yep, I was right; I didn't like it. It would have been better if there wasn't an expiration date on the thing. It would certainly have been great to have for when the series begin, which if this world is going by the books and not the movies then the story will begin this summer. If I remember right then Annabeth Chase was twelve years old when Percy came to camp Half-Blood. Annabeth is twelve now and in just one week the school year will be over, which means Percy is coming soon.

I don't plan on reveling my knowledge of the future and I don't want to be in the spotlight. So I'll just keep my mouth shut and try to live past eighteen (the age I was when I died in my past life).

Back to the birthday gift. The I.O.U. is still a good idea. It'll give me more time to think on it and who knows? It might still save my life.

"I'll take it."

"Good. Well it's time for you to get up. Your cabin members are already awake and out of the cabin." he told me, but I didn't care. That happened everyday anyways, since I'm always the last camper to wake up in the mornings.

"Happy birthday, Michele. Have a good day."

I smiled as I said: "Thanks for the I.O.U. Father."

Then, I woke up from my deep sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So this is my first Percy Jackson fan fiction story. It has been awhile since, I last read the books, so please tell me if I make a mistake on something, so I can fix it.**

**To be honest, I don't have a plan or plot for this, so I'm just writing what comes to mind and the updates will be slow.**

**Like my OC said, she will not try to change anything and she'll be more like a background character, since she won't want to get involved with the quests or wars.**

**Also, I have not read all the Percy Jackson books; I've only read the first seven. But I'm planning on reading the rest as soon as I get the books. **

**Since Hypnos hasn't shown up in the series (to my knowledge) I made up what I think he would look like. **

**Please review and tell me what you think so far.**


	2. I Just Want to Sleep

**Chapter One**

**I Just Want to Sleep**

I woke up from my nice talk with my father and true to his word I was the only demigod left in the cabin.

Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I saw a note on my chest. I picked it up then stood up from my bunk.

The note was written in neat cursive and it said: An I.O.U. to Michele West from Hypnos, god of sleep and dreams. Burn the note and say what you wish when you have decided on what you want. This offer is limited to Hypnos's powers and will expire within 30 days.

So that's how I'm going to make my birthday wish. Well, I better put this somewhere safe and hidden. After all, I don't want anyone finding out about it until after I use my I.O.U. Plus, my roommates might want to steal it and then try to use it, not like it will work though with it addressed to only me. But then again, the Stoll brothers would probably still try to use it or maybe they'll use it as a bargaining chip or something like that. Living in a cabin filled with thieves, makes you think twice were you leave your things even though there was that unwritten cabin rule to not steal from other fellow cabin mates. Not like everyone followed that rule to begin with.

I put the I.O.U. in my bag for now and looked to see what time it was.

"Wow, it's only 10:00 A.M. I woke up early." I said to myself. I normally get up around luncheon time, something that only I (the only claimed child of the god of sleep) can get away with.

Technically, I should have woken up two hours ago with the other campers in the Hermes cabin.

Also called cabin eleven, the Hermes cabin is where Hermes's children, undetermined demigods and children of minor gods live at when they are in Camp Half-Blood. Since, Hypnos is a minor god and doesn't have a cabin (yet) I get to stay in the most overpopulated and rundown cabin in the whole camp. I can't wait until they build the Hypnos cabin, but that's still a few years away.

But it's not as bad as what I thought it would be when I first came here.

When I was four my mother died, which shocked me. She was a very healthy young woman and I could not imagine she would die so soon.

The last time I saw her was when she dropped me off at a daycare and then left for work. It wasn't until an hour after the time when she normally picked me up that I had began to worry. Then after waiting an hour after the daycare's closing time, two police officers came to get me.

The officers wouldn't even tell me how she died. The news of her passing was very sad, but I wasn't that attached to her to begin with. She never treated my like her daughter, instead she acted like I was a stranger who she was in charge of keeping alive. Like an unwanted pet.

I never even got to learn her first name and the only reason why I know her surname was West is because my surname is West.

After the officers told me that my mother was dead, they took me to foster care, which I hated.

I was lucky that a satyr found me after I had runaway from the foster care family and brought me to camp. The Fates most have wanted me at camp for some reason. I did not even small like a demigod back then (four-year-old demigods who's godly parent is a minor god never small like a demigod).

The satyr just had these feeling I was a demigod and it turned out he was right.

I should have thanked him more for bringing me to camp. I really hated the other kids at the foster home and he took a Big risk bringing me here. Capital B well deserved.

If I was just a regular mortal, then well I'm not sure what punishment he would have gotten. I bet it would not have been a slap-on-the-wrist kind of punishment.

I took my time to get my things and went to the showers. I was very lazy in this life, because apparently it's a trait I got from my father at least that's what Chiron told me.

If I remembered right, at this time of day I'm suppose to be at Ancient Greek, but since I'm never awake during the class, they'll think I'm still in my bunk. So, I could take my sweat time taking a cold shower, getting ready, eating breakfast and all those other good morning things.

I know I should go and learn about all the monsters that want to kill me just for being born, but I have another Ancient Greek class at 12:00 P.M. So it's not like I'm not learning about the Greek myths which aren't myths but real life.

I went inside the girl showers. No one else was there; they were probable at whatever camp activity they were suppose to be at during this time. Good thing, since no one is suppose to have shower time right now.

Looking into the mirror, a face I still wasn't use to was staring back at me. I had black curly hair that went to my shoulders and light brown eyes that could be mistaken for a gold or an ember color. My bronzed skin was flawless and would more than likely stay that way throughout my life. Like in my dream, I was wearing my magical pajamas that were blue with pink stars on them.

I hated looking into mirrors, it always reminds me that I lost my old body. Not like I didn't like this new body, but it just wasn't the same as my old body that I lived eighteen years in. I unfortunately had to look into the mirror everyday because the sinks were under them and I need to brush my teeth.

After I took my cold shower then put on one of my orange camp T-shirts and a pair of blue jeans. I would have liked to stay in my magical pajamas, but I couldn't wear them all day long.

Once, I was dressed I went to go eat some fruit and then I started to head back to the Hermes cabin to take another nap before I'm dragged into doing a camp activity with the other demigods.

Unfortunately the counselor of my cabin saw me walking back to the cabin and stopped me from sleeping the rest of the day away.

"Hi! Michele, where are you going?!" Luke Castellan yelled.

I cursed under my breath as the extremely gorgeous teen ran up to me. Didn't think I would ever think badly of a gorgeous guy walking up to me, but this was Luke, the traitor who's future actions will lead to many people's deaths.

Good thing this body was turning out to be a late bloomer or else my hormones might actually make me look at Luke in a whole different light. He really was one of the hottest guys in camp and that is saying something, since there are a few sons of Aphrodite, the goddess of beauty, in camp.

"I was going to bed." I answered. I knew Luke would drag me to wherever I was suppose to be at during this time of day, because he thought it was best for me to participate in the classes and other camp activities.

I would have tried to lie my way out of it, but it was extremely hard to lie to Luke and he more than likely already knows where I was going before he stopped me. He also knows my schedule better than I do, so that tends to make things harder on my sleeping schedule.

"It's not nap-time." he said, "I know you're the daughter of Hypnos, but you can't sleep all day. You need to train with weapons, learn about Greek myths and join in on other camp activities like the rest of us demigods. Now come on, it's time for you to be at Ancient Greek."

He took my hand and began to drag me to the only camp activity that was a class where I had to actually learn things like if it were a normal classroom in a school.

"But it ends in less than five minutes." I whined, trying to get out of it. It's not like I hate the class, it's just that Annabeth Chase teaches it and I try to avoid the characters that were shown in the books at all costs. Good thing she doesn't teach my second Greek class.

Luke was the hardest to avoid for a few reasons: first, we lived in the same cabin, so we see each other every day; second, he is the head counselor of cabin eleven, so I have to go to him to ask permission on something, to complain or protest something and sometimes he gives me orders to do something; thirdly, he always tries to keep me awake during the day and tries to get me to participate in camp activities. Why he feels the need to force me to do stuff around camp I don't know. What I do know is he does it all the time.

Needless to say I talk to him at least once a day.

"Well, it won't kill you to sit down and learn something for five minutes. Besides, you'll be going to sword lessons next and I'm your sword skills teacher, so I'll be able to walk with you when the class is over." He said cheerfully knowing that I hated it.

Did I forget to mention that Luke is like an annoying older brother who likes to make my life harder at every turn.

Normally it would only take a minute at the most to get to where the Ancient Greek class is held at. But since I was making it hard for Luke to drag me by being dead-weight, we got there after the class was over and the campers were heading to wherever they needed to be at.

Smiling triumphantly I looked up to Luke and said:" Well, shall we get going to sword training. The teacher can't be late for his own class after all."

He looked down at me (I hate being so short). At first he looked a bit mad, but then he smiled with a look that says 'I'm scheming something you're not going to like'.

He was planning something, but what I don't know. I hate that look of his.

"Right, let's get going." he said before I could question him on what he was planning.

We made our way to the arena.

There were a few dozen other kids between the ages of ten to fifteen already waiting for the training to begin.

I've never been good with a sword or any type of weapon to be honest, in this life or the last one. But I'm better at a sword than most other weapons; my bow and arrow skills were on the same level as my sword skills.

I didn't know which type of weapon I would want to have in a quest or a fight, but I'm hoping that I could somehow just sleep through the wars to come. Wishful thinking I know, but can you really blame me for wanting to go out in my sleep this time? I can just see it now, me hiding up in a tree with a bow and arrow in my hands during one of the epic battles that I read about. Then I'll fall asleep and consequently fall off the tree to my death either caused by the fall itself or by the enemy.

More kids came into the arena and then once everyone was here, Luke begin instructing us to pair.

This class was made up of Aphrodite cabin, the Demeter cabin and the Hermes cabin, making it a very large class.

Everyone had their swords out and some were wearing armor (some had more armor than others) except for me. Luke already had his sword when he stopped me from going back to the cabin. He did not have his armor. He probably thought he did not need it, since he was the best sword fighter in this group. In the whole camp really, not counting M. D or Chiron of course.

"Go get your sword and come back within ten minutes or else I'll make your free time turn into polishing weapons time." Luke threatened.

Knowing that he would make good on his word about taking away my nap time... I mean my free time, I quickly made my way to the armory.

I did not get any armor, only a sword. I was pressed for time and I did not think I was fast enough to get anything besides a sword.

Going back to the arena, the class had paired off and were practice fighting. The only one not fighting was Luke who was supervising the others and giving pointers.

It was comical seeing some of the Aphrodite campers holding their swords. I may not be the best at sword fighting, but I can guarantee I would be able to sword fight some of them blind folded.

With no one to practice with, I lead down and closed my eyes to take a nice nap.

"Hi! What are you doing, West!" Luke yelled at me, but I just ignored him and rolled over.

_Maybe if I pretend I didn't hear him, he'll just leave me be. _I thought then quickly snorted at how utterly ridiculous my wishful thinking was. _Yeah, that'll be the day. _

"Hi come on now! Get up! This one day of training could be the difference whether or not you live to your twentieth birthday." He sternly said.

He was right about that. I should know better than anyone at camp how dangerous the future will be, but I just did not care. I am planning to run away somewhere far away when the war begins. It is a stupid plan I know, but I am not a fighter.

I also know that there is a very small percentage of me going through with this plan, since I still have no idea how I would survive on the streets and I can't kid myself into thinking monsters won't come after me. Either way I look at it, I am just a coward trying not to loss her second life at such a young age like my last life.

Luke had to grab my arm and pull me up onto my feet.

"Come on Luke, let me sleep. I don't even have anyone to practice with." I whined, too tired to even care I sounded like a five-year-old.

Luke looked down at me with a big grin on his face. "Sure you do! What do I look like to you, chopped liver?"

Great, just great. This might be what he was planning. He knows how muck I _abhor _sword practicing with him.

And so I got to sword fight with Luke. I found myself on the ground a second later. Don't ask me how he did it, I have no idea.

This pattern of me losing within seconds of every match continued until the lesson was over.

"You did much better than last time." he commented. There wasn't a drop of sweat on him. I on the other hand am covered in so much sweat it looks like I went for a swim. "You even lasted a whole minute one time!" He said it like had defeated a cyclops instead of managing to not fall on my ass as quick.

Maybe I should try putting in more effort into training. At this rate, I won't even live to eighteen years. Then again a lot of demigods don't make it to eighteen.

I want to go back to bed.

* * *

**Author's notes: Well this chapter took a long time to write. The first draft I had to scrap. How I ****portrayed Camp Half-Blood in the first draft was incorrect in some areas.**** It just has been so long since I read the books that I forgot the smaller details of the camp. So I had to refresh my memory by rereading the first book. **

**This chapter was just to show more of her personality, what her life is like at Camp Half-Blood and a few bits and pieces of her life before going to camp.**

**The next chapter will be called: And the Series Begins. I don't think I need to explain what that chapter is going to have in it. **


End file.
